Ignorar é Inútil
by Guardian00
Summary: "Eu aprendi... ... Que ignorar os fatos não os altera;" / "Você os viu". Não foi uma pergunta, nem uma acusação. E sim uma afirmação. Uma afirmação que eu esperava que não tivesse que enfrentar. Porque ele se lembrava sim, deles. Rosto, voz, e também do que fizeram. "..." o que eu deveria dizer? O que eu deveria fazer sob a observação daqueles olhos que não se desviavam dos meus?


****"Eu aprendi" é um poema de W. Shakespeare. Espero que gostem ~

**Eu aprendi...**

_... Que ignorar os fatos não os altera;_

**~x~**

Cara, como aqui é apertado! Há quanto tempo Roger não arruma esse lugar, afinal?!

Onde eu estou? Eh...

Bom, deixe-me explicar a belíssima situação na qual me encontro no momento, para isso não soar tão estranho.

Eu estava sem fazer nada, sem incomodar ninguém mesmo, como posso dizer... Eu estava "na minha", pronto. Eu juro que estava! Deitado na grama na comum tarde de primavera que fazia, no canto mais isolado do orfanato, onde ninguém nunca ia,... Mas aí _tinha_ que chegar alguém para acabar com a minha paz, não é?!

No caso foi um garoto um ano mais velho do que eu, que teve a capacidade de pisar na minha barra de chocolate. É, no _meu_ chocolate! Eu tinha deixado ele bem do meu lado no chão, mas como eu disse antes, ninguém_nunca_ ia lá, então por que eu iria me preocupar que podiam pisar no coitado do doce?!

Bom, fica meio óbvio o que eu fiz com aquele garoto, né? Mas como parecia que qualquer resquício de sorte tinha resolvido me virar a cara, quem foi que apareceu bem naquela hora, dando de cara comigo segurando o outro pela gola da camiseta? Roger. Maravilha, não?

Aí aconteceu o comum; a cara do Roger ficando vermelha, aquele olhar de _"Você está em grandes problemas",_ a ordem irrefutável de _"No meu escritório. Agora", _o outro envolvido indo de cabeça baixa para a enfermaria, e eu, claro, irritado e esperando sentado, em uma das cadeiras do escritório do diretor, o sermão começar.

As mesmas coisas de sempre.

Com um único diferencial.

Desta vez o sermão não foi até o fim. Na metade dele, o telefone de Roger tocou e interrompeu seu falatório. Ele falou com quem quer que fosse por poucos segundos, parecendo um pouco preocupado... Ou seria decepcionado? Não sabia dizer.

Enfim, após aquele telefonema ele ficou pensando um pouco em silêncio e falou que aquilo era tudo por hoje e que eu poderia ir. Nem acreditei, ahhh, santo telefone!

Nem foi preciso dizer duas vezes; eu saí dali o mais rápido que pude e me afastei com um sorriso enorme por ter escapado de metade daquele desperdício de tempo.

Mas claro que isso foi só até eu estar quase alcançando meu quarto e me dar conta de que tinha esquecido de algo muito importante no escritório do Roger. Meu chocolate. E não um chocolate qualquer: _minha última barra_. Eu só receberia mais no dia seguinte, então o que eu fiz? Obviamente que eu voltei, sem muita escolha, quase me arrastando, pro lugar de onde tinha acabado de sair correndo, para buscar.

Talvez esse seja um sinal dizendo para eu maneirar nesse vício...

Roger não estava lá quando eu voltei - agradeci mentalmente por isso – e eu planejava pegar logo o que tinha vindo buscar e sair dali mais rápido que da primeira vez, mas... Antes que eu pudesse sequer abrir a porta, comecei a ouvir vozes do outro lado. E não, eu não estou louco. Eu ouvi as vozes do outro lado _da porta_, okay?

Foi meio que uma reação do momento. Eu poderia ter saído dali normalmente, cumprimentado eles e pronto. Não estava fazendo nada errado, afinal. Mas não. Por que eu pensaria em uma solução tão simples se podia complicar tudo? Por isso que depois de lembrar que o escritório ficava no terceiro andar e não daria pra pular pela janela, eu me enfiei na salinha interna que havia lá. Pois é, o escritório era grande e tinha um sala interna. Estava mais para um armário abarrotado de coisas, mas quem está reparando? Ah é, eu.

E foi assim que eu acabei parando nesse espaço minúsculo, escondido, quase sendo esmagado por aquela montanha de coisas e tendo como única entrada de ar uma fresta mínima da porta.

Ainda soa muito estranho?

Bom, a questão era que agora eu não tinha outra escolha a não ser ficar aqui até a sala esvaziar outra vez. Se eu simplesmente saísse da salinha pessoal do Roger, aí sim é que eu estaria encrencado.

A fresta que me permitia continuar respirando também servia para ver um pouco do que acontecia do lado de fora, e por ela eu vi Roger entrar juntamente com um homem e uma mulher. Um casal talvez.

Pelo que parecia todos os três sentaram-se ao redor da mesa do diretor, e com isso acabou meu privilégio da visão. Só restou ouvir.

...

Não que fosse minha opção ou mesmo um costume ficar ouvindo conversas alheias, mas eu não tinha muita escolha, tinha?! Aqui sequer tem espaço suficiente para eu erguer os braços e tapar minhas orelhas, não é minha culpa!

De qualquer forma, eles começaram a conversar e eu os ouvi.

Foi uma conversa nem um pouco agradável.

– Vocês têm certeza? – Roger perguntou, e eu estranhei o tom sério que ele usou. Parecia pior do que o do meu sermão.

– Temos – o homem falou – Passamos aqui por mera formalidade. Achamos que devíamos avisá-lo de que vamos nos mudar para o Canadá, e que não pretendemos voltar.

Por que deveriam informar Roger disso? Quem eram eles, afinal?

– Se precisar de alguma coisa, gastos extras para medicamentos ou qualquer fator semelhante, pode nos contatar neste número. Enviaremos o mais rápido possível para que o senhor não tenha problemas – foi a mulher quem disse.

Certo, eu não estava entendendo merda nenhuma.

– Eu já disse antes e vou repetir – eu nunca tinha ouvido Roger falar desse jeito. Chegava a ser até... Ameaçador. E olha que ele é um senhor bem calmo na maior parte do tempo, hein – Eu não irei aceitar o dinheiro de vocês.

– Não precisa ser orgulhoso – o cara o interrompeu, com um tom de graça que até mesmo eu não consideraria apropriado no momento.

– Bem, orgulho realmente é algo que anda em falta em algumas pessoas – Roger sendo irônico? Que universo paralelo é esse?!

– Está tentando insinuar alguma coisa? – acho que essa mulher não é muito inteligente, só acho.

– Se existe algum orgulho em abandonar o próprio filho à mercê da sorte e depois tentar _pagar_ para mantê-lo longe, então me desculpem se fui rude.

O... O quê?

– Nós não tínhamos como criá-lo! – exclamou a mulher.

– E por isso o largaram na rua? Com apenas cinco anos de idade? – eles... Eles eram pais de alguma criança da Wammy's?... Quem? – Eu encontrei esse garoto na rua deste orfanato e o trouxe para dentro. Ele não quis falar comigo, ele não quis falar com ninguém, mas não era difícil deduzir o que ele fazia sozinho, não é mesmo?

– Ele sempre foi problemático, estranho – aquele cara não podia calar a boca, não?!

– E quando finalmente os pais da criança apareceram aqui – Roger continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido -, foi apenas para entregar uma ordem por escrito para que cuidássemos dele, que até pagariam para mantê-lo aqui, se necessário. Como pode?! Não quiseram vê-lo, sequer perguntaram como ele estava, e agora voltaram aqui simplesmente para avisar que vão se mudar? Que diferença isso faz?

– O senhor não tem o direito de falar assim conosco! – a mulher usou um tom histérico para dizer, deixando parecer que ela assistia filmes americanos demais e que queria experimentar as falas tão usadas que já estavam virando clichê.

Não importava que eu fosse me ferrar se saísse daqui agora; eu estava morrendo de vontade de fazer alguma coisa nem um pouco pacífica com esse casal escroto. E teria, se não fosse o que Roger falou em seguida, de um modo que fez até mesmo eu gelar.

– Esse garoto é mais inteligente do que vocês jamais sonhariam em ser, e tem mais futuro do que vocês jamais terão! Ele merecia ter vindo de pessoas melhores, e nós o demos um lar e um nome, ele não precisa de seu dinheiro nem de sua presença a esta altura do tempo. Se querem ir para o Canadá, ou para qualquer outro país, vão e fiquem por lá. Near não precisa de nada que venha de pais relapsos, incompetentes e hipócritas como vocês.

...

N-Near?

...

Esses eram os pais... Do Near?

...

Acho que depois disso eles discutiram mais um pouco, não tenho certeza. Não prestei atenção.

Estava chocado demais.

Eles eram realmente os pais do... Near? Ele tinha sido abandonado? Na rua? Com cinco anos? Era tudo tão... Quero dizer, eu nunca parei para pensar no motivo dele vir para cá e... Será que é por isso que ele é desse jeito? Fechado em seu próprio mundinho, sem nunca se aproximar de ninguém, sem nunca demonstrar nada? Pensando desse jeito, eu não poderia culpá-lo por ser assim.

Eu não acredito...

Quando o pensamento que eu deveria sair daquele lugar voltou à minha mente – trazido de volta pelas minhas costas que começavam a doer -, "não ser visto" parecia ter perdido grande parte de sua importância.

Por isso nem olhei pela fresta ou tentei ouvir se eles ainda estavam lá antes de abrir de vez a porta. Acabou não fazendo diferença, já que a sala estava absolutamente vazia.

Era um tanto incomum não encontrar ninguém que seja pelos corredores conforme eu andava, mas eu sequer assimilei esse fato. O chocolate, tão importante há pouco tempo, agora não mais me incitava à vontade de comê-lo. O que era isso? Tudo porque eu descobri sobre o passado do Near?

...

Era triste.

Eu o odiava por dois motivos: primeiro, por ele sempre estar à minha frente; e segundo, por causa desse jeito dele de nunca mostrar uma emoção sequer. Mas agora que eu conhecia a razão do segundo, eu...

Eu não sabia direito o que pensar.

Não queria sentir pena dele. Acho que ele merecia mais do que isso.

Mas então o quê?

Eu não prestava atenção de que caminho fazia e para onde andava, e quando parei, achei realmente que os céus ou que quer que fosse, estavam tirando uma com a minha cara. Por quê? Porque acabou que agora eu estava cara a cara justamente com _ele_.

Por que eu tinha que vir parar bem na sala de brinquedos que ele usava?! Subconsciente, isso é obra sua?!

Caramba...

Eu poderia ter virado as costas e ido embora em silêncio, mesmo sabendo que ele tinha me visto ali parado; eu poderia deixar tudo como sempre foi, mas de novo, porque eu sempre acabava fazendo do jeito mais complicado?!

Parecia que desta vez foi o meu corpo que escolheu o que eu deveria fazer, porque eu não consegui fazer minhas pernas se moverem para ir embora dali. Tampouco consegui dizer qualquer coisa. Fiquei parado na porta, com as palavras do Roger fazendo eco sem parar em minha mente, encarando os olhos escuros e sendo encarado de volta.

– O que houve, Mello? – sua voz ligeiramente curiosa foi o que fez meu corpo se mover.

Quando percebi, estava adentrando na sala e sentando no chão, encostado na parede mais próxima dele.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Engraçado, normalmente eu responderia, sem nem pensar, de maneira grosseira para ele, mas não tive a menor vontade ou ímpeto de fazê-lo. Talvez eu ficasse furioso comigo mesmo se o fizesse; aquelas palavras ainda estavam frescas demais na minha memória...

– Por que quer saber? – dobrei uma das minhas pernas e apoiei meu braço nela. Senti o chocolate fazendo pressão contra a minha coxa.

– Você está estranho – tenho certeza que ele estranhou o tom normal da minha voz, tanto porque eu dificilmente o usava com ele – Roger disse algo que te fez ficar assim quieto?

...

Por um instante eu me choquei pensando que ele sabia que eu tinha ouvido a conversa do Roger com seus pais, mas... Não tinha como ele saber disso, certo? Certo?

Não entendo direito isso, mas apenas o pensamento de que Near também tivesse ouvido o que eles disseram, me causou um aperto no peito, que eu não sei definir.

– Por que perguntou do Roger?

– Você acabou de voltar da sala dele, não é? – podia não aparecer em seu rosto, mas a maior prova da surpresa dele por estar mantendo uma conversa de verdade comigo, era que seu tão precioso quebra-cabeças branco agora jazia esquecido no chão à sua frente – Você veio pelo lado esquerdo do corredor, e daquele lado só tem o escritório do Roger como local onde você iria, já que as escadas ficam do outro lado.

Ah, claro. Sempre tão lógico sobre tudo.

Ele tinha ouvido meus passos e levantado o rosto a tempo de ver de que lado do corredor eu tinha vindo. Não era uma explicação tão complexa assim, não é mes...

Espera, se ele não ficava tão alienado com os brinquedos dele a ponto de prestar atenção desse jeito, quer dizer então que ele poderia ter...

– Near... Há quanto tempo você está nessa sala? – acabou de chegar, por favor, que ele tenha acabado de chegar!

– A tarde toda. Por quê?

Ai, droga...

Será que ele tinha visto os pais dele passarem junto com o Roger? Será que ele lembrava do rosto deles? Da voz deles?

– Eh... Eu só estava imaginando o tanto de tempo que você desperdiça aqui com esses brinquedos – em minha defesa, eu não alterei em _nada _o tom de voz que estava usando até agora, okay?

Meu momento de hesitação antes de responder estragou tudo.

Por longos segundos Near ficou me encarando de um jeito, que só me deu a certeza de que ele estava pensando e associando as coisas, e as palavras sem emoção que saíram de sua boca logo em seguida, comprovou isso. Acho que atuação não é uma das minhas melhores habilidades...

– Você os viu.

Não foi uma pergunta, nem uma acusação. E sim uma afirmação.

Uma afirmação que eu esperava que não tivesse que enfrentar.

Porque ele se lembrava sim, deles. Rosto, voz, e também do que fizeram.

–...- o que eu deveria dizer? O que eu deveria fazer sob a observação daqueles olhos que não se desviavam dos meus? Aquela situação era mais do que estranha, e não de um jeito bom.

No fim, foi ele quem acabou falando primeiro, desfazendo o contato visual.

– Não tem problema, Mello. Pode ignorar tudo o que pode ter visto ou ouvido. Não tem importância.

E foi aí que fez a parte do meu cérebro que estava me fazendo solidário desse jeito, ser sobrejulgado pela parte que domina na maioria das vezes.

Adeus, calma. Foi bom te conhecer.

– Como assim "Não tem importância"?! – me levantei de uma vez, sentindo a raiva por aquelas palavras me invadindo e preenchendo meu peito – Você se lembra deles, você sabe, e mesmo assim não se importa?

Ele não falou nada, mas voltou a olhar para mim. Nem mudar a maldita expressão ele mudou!

Não, aquilo era demais! Eu estava preocupado... Tá legal, estava mesmo! Eu. Estava. Preocupado. Com o. Near. Estranho, incomum, inusitado e surpreendente, mas verdade. E agora ele age como se realmente não desse a mínima pelo que aqueles dois imbecis fizeram, mesmo depois de tê-los visto hoje e provavelmente tendo sido ignorado como se nem existisse?!

Ah, por favor!

Alcancei ele com poucos passos e o segurei pela gola da camisa branca de algodão, encarando bem de perto os olhos inexpressivos, como sempre o foram desde que eu o conheci.

– Você vai simplesmente deixar de lado?! Isso não vai mudar nada! Eles estiveram aqui, por que não fez nada?! Grite, chore, xingue, não tem problema nenhum demonstrar raiva ou tristeza, merda!

Respirei fundo, tentando recuperar o fôlego depois de dizer tudo isso de uma vez, e esperando que ele disesse alguma coisa, que ele _demontrasse_ alguma coisa.

Esperava, mas ainda assim me surpreendi quando ele fez exatamente isso.

– Mesmo se eu fizer qualquer uma dessas coisas... Isso irá fazer meus pais me quererem?

...

Não...

Ver a pontada de tristeza que apareceu em seus olhos ao pronunciar aquelas palavras tão baixas, era muito mais doloroso do que enfrentar a barreira que ele sempre mantinha.

Eu não queria vê-lo assim.

Sem mais conseguir impor força nos meus dedos para segurá-lo, o soltei. Toda essa força foi passada para os meus braços, que assim que Near endireitou a postura ajoelhado no chão do jeito que eu o larguei, envolveram seu corpo em um abraço que eu não consegui, e nem quis, evitar.

Tudo o que estava oprimindo meu peito antes da raiva agora ignorada e distante, voltou. Voltou, e junto trouxe a vontade, o desejo, de eu mesmo me tornar sua barreira, no lugar da qual ele havia construído há anos.

Demorou um pouco, mas hesitantes, seus curtos braços ergueram-se e me abraçaram de volta.

Eu bateria naquele casal se os encontrasse de novo.

Eu continuaria sendo eu mesmo e agiria do modo como sempre agi para com Near até hoje.

Não havia mais ódio.

Eu demoraria a admitir em voz alta.

Contraditório, eu sei. Mas os gritos e as provocações, a indiferença e o silêncio, de uma forma ou de outra, era algo que nos mantinha próximos. Porque se não fosse, eu jamais teria ficado do jeito que fiquei, ao descobrir sobre ele.

Se não fosse, eu jamais o tomaria nos braços desse jeito.

E no momento, tudo o que eu queria era sentir aquele corpo pequeno e frágil, junto ao meu por mais tempo. Próximo como nunca esteve, e como gostaria de ter sempre.


End file.
